codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Purgatory
The Purgatory is the 6th episode of season 6 and the 136th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in the class of Latin with the professor Evan O'Donnell during an exam of Latin. All the students have approved except Odd who has a bad note from the last quarter and when finishing the class, O'Donnell asks Odd of his notes and that he hasn't studied the sufficient included the attention. But he proposes a solution that Jeremy or Aelita could be his professors that afternoon to approve the examin in another opportunity and he accepts. Afterwards Odd goes to the room of Jeremy, where Jeremy is working with the computer and does him ask a small favour that wants that it was his professor by the request of professor O'Donnell to help him to approve the examination of recovery, but he answers that he doesn't have time for this and neither Aelita because it still is concerned by the disappearance of Anthea, Odd a bit disappointed leaves the room. In , in the sector 5 begins to open holes in the room of the keys and slowly go out Creepers, Mantas, Bloks, Hornets, Kankrelats, Krabs and included mini-Kolossus invading the sector 5. A Manta near of the only tower attacks the tower with her rays lasers demolishing the tower and it become unstable and damaged. While in the rec room, and are playing with the Nintendo Wii in the television of plasma; William, Alex, Ulrich and Yumi are playing to the table football when Odd approaches to them asking that one of them was his professor but they also deny to do it since they don't have knowledge of Latin. Aelita discutes with Jeremy for being being a bit last with Odd after having asked a small favour by the of the examination but he answers that Lyoko and his work is his priority as much as X.A.N.A. still follows planning something terrible. Suddenly the monitor shows that there is an activity without identifying and says him to Aelita that wants to contact to the Lyoko-Warriors so that they gather in the factory to investigate. While in Lyoko, several Mantas go out out of the dome of the sector 5 going in by the core of the heart beginning to shoot to the core repeatedly with four rows of shields beginning to break each shield in question of seconds. All the Lyoko-Warriors go to the factory except Odd who is still wrapped with the examination of recovery. Going through the infirmary, he sees the nurse Yolanda kissing Evan on his lips, he on the quiet sees the hand of Evan with a mark of ring deducing that they are married or divorced, with greater interest. By his account decides to investigate the murder of Michael where produced the shooting, in the bridge of the Seine River. The Lyoko-Warriors go to the factory going down by the elevator and they arrive on the laboratory. Jeremy works in the supercomputer and detects that there are thousands of X.A.N.A. monsters in the sector 5 like some 40 monsters, would be impossible to finish with all they. The only solution is to destroy the sector 5 with a program created by Anthea in the briefcase in case of emergency but needs to connect in the terminal outside of the dome of the sector 5. Yumi, Ulrich, William and Aelita decide to go to Lyoko to assume the mission except Sissi and Alex that they remain with Jeremy like emergency if it goes out badly the mission. They go down by the trapdoor to the scanner room and they are virtualized in the forest sector. Jeremy types the password SCIPIO and it appears the Transport Orb that will carry them to near of the terminal. An Orb approaches to Yumi, Ulrich and William to directly to the sector 5. When arriving, the Orb leaves to Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich and William near of the terminal. Aelita connects the terminal to execute the program, William takes advantage of to go in in the interior of the dome where are the X.A.N.A. monsters throughout but finishes receiving an impact by a laser of a Manta in the arm. Retreating, he launches him the sword to the Manta destroying but a crack at the side of William opens alone and finish being dragged by some worms holding it by the leg to the crack falling and he's devirtualized. While Odd goes in by the library looking for a book on Latin, but quickly hides under the table when Evan and Yolanda go in by the library arguing by a personal subject when M. Delmas goes in also to calm the situation and says him that it has come the police to do questions on the murder of Michael. He knew Evan some time ago. Odd confirms his suspicions that the thinks that he was the hooded man and he killed Michael. In Lyoko, Aelita executes the program and says him to Yumi and Ulrich that have to go out immediately, when the terminal shows the countdown that the sector 5 will be destroyed inside 2 minutes. The dome begins to shiver and the flows of the data of each side are dispelling slowly. Several Mantas approach to Aelita but with luck is saved by Yumi launching the fans of steel to the X.A.N.A.'s Eye. Jeremy sends the Transport Orb with the password SCIPIO and collects Yumi and Aelita, except Ulrich that by an oversight by the Bloks is launched with a ray of ice and remains trapped, several demolitions fall to Ulrich crushing it and he's devirtualized. The Orb carries them to the forest sector. Yumi and Aelita observe that the sector 5 is destroyed with a big explosion included the X.A.N.A. monsters and the crack of the Purgatory all at the same time. Aelita thinks that destroying the sector 5 is an opportunity so that X.A.N.A. go back feeble with a possibility to win it and asks him to Jeremy that the data are backed to the supercomputer, recording with a DVD to see later. Afterwards Odd goes out of the library avoiding of not being seen by the police to the room of Jeremy and records it with his smartphone in his hands. Tonight during the dinner in the cafeteria, the Lyoko-Warriors are listening to Odd that has proofs on that Evan that it is the murderous and the hooded man that killed to Michael, teaching it with the smartphone but owed by an error, instead of listening the recording erases it leaving it without proofs with another disappointment. Jeremy apologizes Odd for having refused to be acting professor and asks him if he wants to begin tomorrow, Odd accepts. To the cape of a week, Odd approves the exam of recovery and Evan congratulates him to Jeremy and Odd for having done his effort, and they go away. Afterwards Evan corrects the examinations of Latin in another class when he finds the weapon of the murder (the gun) in the drawer without knowing that it did here. Gallery Episode136.jpg|The Transport Orb to the forest sector just after the explosion of sector 5. es:El purgatorio fr:Le purgatoire Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes